Forever Love
by Allyson Rae
Summary: Harm and Mac both know in their hearts that they love each other. Can a simple letter to each other make something happen?
1. Harm's Letter

Forever Love  
  
By: Panda  
  
Summary: Harm and Mac both know in their hearts that they love each other. Can a simple letter to each other make something happen?  
  
A/N: I hope you all enjoy the story. It's one of them "spur of the moment" things.  
  
Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah....JAG belongs to CBS and Bellisario. "Forever Love" is Reba's song.  
  
Spoilers: We the People, A bit of season 9. Hail and Fairwell, but with no speculation to Mac's health news.   
  
Harm sat down on his couch with a notepad and a pen. He knew he loved Mac, but he didn't know how to tell her. In the background, a sweet, slow country song, drifted throughout the apartment. "Dear Sarah," he began.  
  
_The first time I laid my eyes on you I knew...  
_  
"...I remember the first day I saw you in the Rose Garden, 8 years ago. You looked just like Diane, and when the Admiral asked us if we knew each other, I was so flustered that I answered yes..."  
  
_...We'd spend this life side by side  
  
I still feel the same though you're so far away  
  
I swear that you'll always be my...  
_  
"...I didn't realize it, but everytime that I looked at you, everytime you smiled at me, I fell a little more in love with you. We seem to be so far away lately. So seperated, our friendship just isn't the same. I think we are beginning to work it out though, and I thank God that we are..."  
  
_...Forever love  
  
I promise you  
  
Someday we'll be together  
  
Forever love  
  
I won't give up  
  
No matter what  
  
I'll be waiting for you  
  
Forever love..._  
  
"...I do love you, and I will wait forever for you if I have to. I love you so much, that I won't ever let you go. I know we haven't been to close lately, but that doesn't change the way I feel for you..."  
  
_...Minutes and hours and years may go by  
  
But my heart knows nothing of time  
  
So don't cry just keep me right here in your dreams  
  
And hold on to these words of mine...  
_  
"...I'm so sorry that I made you cry. I wish that I could take it back. All this time has passed between us, but it seems like only a few hours. I love you and I hope that when you dream of me, they are good dreams..."  
  
_...Love is the road to our destiny  
  
Nothing can change what is meant to be  
  
Forever love...  
_  
"...I know in my heart that love between us is just meant to be. And I hold a hope in my heart that one day we will be together..."  
  
_...Oh, I won't give up  
  
No matter what  
  
I'll be waiting for you  
  
Forever love  
  
Forever love  
  
Forever love_

"...I Love You Sarah. Forever Love, Harm"   
  
Harm folded the letter, and felt satisfyed. He put it in the envelope, and wrote Sarah on the front. He put it in his briefcase and went to bed. As he slept, he dreamed of his Sarah, the love of his life.  
  
End Chapter One 


	2. Mac's Letter

Forever Love  
  
By: Panda  
  
Summary: Harm and Mac both know in their hearts that they love each other. Can a simple letter to each other make something happen?  
  
A/N: So you've read Harm's side, now read Mac's. Remember, there will be no speculation to Mac's health news.  
  
Mac sat in her bed, with sheets wrapped around her. She was still sore from her "procedure" as she called it, and she couldn't bring herself to tell Harm what the results were that night. But she knew that every day was precious, and knew that she had to tell Harm that she...loved him. She picked up the pen, and the notebook. As Reba's voice filled the room with a slow country ballad, she knew just what to write. "Dear Harm," she began.  
  
_The first time I laid my eyes on you I knew..._  
  
"...I remember when you hesitated before you shook my hand. I was a little worried when you looked at me, but your sea-green eyes made my knees go weak. The Admiral asked us if we knew each other, and as I said no, you said yes, and you sort of scared me a little. I knew for sure that something was up..."

_...We'd spend this life side by side  
  
I still feel the same though you're so far away  
  
I swear that you'll always be my..._  
  
"...You make my knees go weak with that flyboy grin. I wish our friendship just wasn't so strained. We are starting to get back to where we were, but it's gonna take a lot of work. I still love you, even though most of our conversations are work related now..."  
  
_...Forever love  
  
I promise you  
  
Someday we'll be together  
  
Forever love  
  
I won't give up  
  
No matter what  
  
I'll be waiting for you  
  
Forever love..._  
  
"..God, I love you so much that when we don't speak, it hurts me so much, I feel like I'm going to die. I will keep the hope alive in my head that we will be together in the end. I'm holding out for you..."  
  
_...Minutes and hours and years may go by  
  
But my heart knows nothing of time  
  
So don't cry just keep me right here in your dreams  
  
And hold on to these words of mine...  
_  
"...It seems like I have loved you for only a few days, when in reality it has been years. I hope that you dream of me often, and thinking of me won't hurt you, although I'm sure it does because I hurt you so terribly. I am so sorry I hurt you the way I did, and I wish I could take it all back. I love you so much that when you hurt, I hurt..."  
  
_...Love is the road to our destiny  
  
Nothing can change what is meant to be  
  
Forever love..._  
  
"...I know that I love you, and I hope that you love me the way I love you. I know that nothing can change that, and I hope that we will be together, because in my heart, I know it's meant to be..."  
  
_...Oh, I won't give up  
  
No matter what  
  
I'll be waiting for you  
  
Forever love  
  
Forever love  
  
Forever love_  
  
"...I Love You Harm. Forever Love, Sarah"  
  
Sarah, felt like a great and heavy weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She folded the letter and placed it on her bedside table, in an envelope with Harm's name written on the front. She would put it in her briefcase the next morning. She settled down into the covers and drifted off to sleep, almost feeling Harm's strong arms around her.  
  
End Chapter Two


	3. Forever Love and I Mean Forever

Forever Love  
  
By: Panda  
  
Summary: Harm and Mac both know in their hearts that they love each other. Can a simple letter to each other make something happen?  
  
A/N: Here we are, chapter Three. Enjoy!  
  
Harm walked into the bullpen on Monday morning, and saw that Mac's office door was open. He walked over, and saw that she wasn't at her desk, so he pulled out the envelope, and layed it on her computer keyboard. He then went to his own office and put his things inside, before heading to the break room for coffee. He ran into Mac as she was leaving, coffee in hand.  
  
"Good Morning Mac." he said.  
  
"Morning Harm." she smiled as she walked away.  
  
Mac walked into her office, and grabbed the letter out of her briefcase, before heading to Harm's office. She slipped in, and layed the envelope on his chair. She turned and returned to her office, and sat down at her computer. She then noticed the envelope sitting on her keyboard. She saw Harm's messy yet readable handwriting on the envelope. She opened the envelope and began to read.  
  
Harm returned from the breakroom with his coffee. As he approached his chair, he noticed the envelope, his name written in Mac's curvy, sexy handwriting on the front. He sank into his chair, and opened the envelope. He began to read what was inside.  
  
As Mac read the last line of his letter, the tears that were pooling in her eyes began to run over. She sat there for a moment, letting his words really sink in. "He loves me." she said out loud, more to hear it outloud then anything. "He loves me." she said again. She stood up and began to walk toward his office.  
  
Harm read the words twice over to make sure, before jumping out of his chair. "She loves me!" he declaired to the white walls of his office. "She loves me." he stated plainly, before opening his office door, and walking toward her office. In the middle of the bullpen, surrounded by co workers, and their new CO, Admiral Burke, Harm met Mac's eyes. They walked toward each other and met in the middle.   
  
"You really love me?" Mac asked him.  
  
"With all of my heart Sarah. And you...really love me?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes Harm, I do. I do love you."   
  
"Oh God! Sarah I love you so much!"  
  
"I love you so much Harm. I love you too!" Their lips met in a sweet, passionate kiss.  
  
"Sarah, stay right there, I will be right back." He ran to his office and reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out the ring. It was teh ring that his grandfather gave to his grandmother, his father gave to his mother. His mom had sent it 2 months ago, and told him that he should give it to the one he loved. He had been carrying it around in his pocket since then, knowing that it was intended for Sarah. He had it polished, so it looked new, but it was still such an antique design. It was just right for her. He looked at for a moment, before running back out to the bullpen, back to his Sarah. He dropped down to one knee, and began to speak.  
  
"Sarah, I've loved you for so long, and won't wait another moment. I love you more than life itself, and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. I want your face to be the first I see in the morning, and the last I see at night. I want to hold you under the stars, and know that you are mine. I love you Sarah. Will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?"  
  
"But Harm, what about regs?" She said.  
  
"I don't give a damn about regs Sarah. I just want to be with you."  
  
"Oh Harm! Yes, I will marry you. I love you so much." He slipped the ring onto her finger, and it fit perfectly. He stood up, and careful not to hurt her, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her. Everyone applauded, and Harriet and Jen cried a bit. Life was perfect.  
  
End Chapter Three   
  
A/N: You may have noticed that I haven't updated "Ashes to Ashes." I kind of forgot about it, and I'm having a hard time finishing it. So I'm issuing you a challenge. Write me a chapter to continue the story. The chapter that I like the most will be the next chapter, and the author will be the story's co-author. E-mail all entries to iluv2sing13yahoo.com. Thanks! Panda 


	4. Forever and ever and ever

Forever Love  
  
By: Panda  
  
A/N: So here we are, our final chapter...I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I'm planning on doing a sequel, so hold out for it! :)  
  
Six Months Later...  
  
"Do you Harmon, take Sarah, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Chaplin Turner turned to Harm. Harm looked into her eyes, and saw the tears that threatened to overflow.  
  
"I do." he stated simply and plainly, and gave his love a reassuring smile.  
  
"And do you Sarah, take Harmon to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Chaplin Turner now turned to Sarah. Sarah looked into Harm's eyes, and for a moment got lost in seeing her future within.  
  
"I do." Sarah let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding. Little AJ marched up to Harm and Sarah with the rings.   
  
"Here Unca' Harm! Here Auntie Mac!" AJ smiled as they bent to retrieve the rings from the pillow.  
  
"Thanks Buddy!" Harm said as he smiled at AJ. AJ stepped back and grinned. Harm slipped the ring onto Sarah's shaking hand, and whispered an almost inaudible 'I love you' that only Sarah heard. Sarah then slipped the ring onto Harm's hand and did the same.  
  
"Now by the power vested in me, by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Harm leaned in and swept Sarah up in his arms and kissed her like there was no tomorrow, leaving her breathless.  
  
"Somehow, you always seem to do that to me Harm." Mac smiled.  
  
"Do what?" Harm asked.  
  
"Leave me breathess." She smiled.  
  
"Now, I am honored to present to you, for the first time in public, Commander and Mrs. Harmon Rabb Jr." Harm and Mac turned to look at their friends and co-workers. Everyone cheered as they ran down the aisle. They walked under the arch of swords, and stepped into the limo, to go to their reception.  
  
After the meal, Harm and Mac stepped onto the dance floor to share their first dance as husband and wife. The DJ began to play a slow, sweet country ballad, and Harm and Mac shared a knowing glance as Reba's voice filled the room.  
  
"I love you Sarah..forever." Harm looked into her chocolate brown eyes, and saw the tears shining there.  
  
"I love you too Harm. So much. You have blessed me with everything I could ever ask for. You have made me a wife, and a mother..." Mac's voice trailed off as Harm comprehended what she had said.  
  
"You're...we're..I'm....we're having a baby? You and me?" Harm looked at her with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah...your looks and my brains she'll be perfect." Mac smiled as he recalled their little "deal."  
  
"And what if he has your looks and my brains?" Harm asked   
  
"That could work too." Mac smiled as Harm leaned in and kissed her.   
  
..._Forever love  
  
I promise you  
  
Someday we'll be together  
  
Forever love  
  
I won't give up  
  
No matter what  
  
I'll be waiting for you  
  
Forever..._

_Love is the road to our destiny  
  
Nothing can change what is meant to be  
  
Forever love  
  
Oh, I won't give up  
  
No matter what  
  
I'll be waiting for you  
  
Forever love  
  
Forever love  
  
Forever_ _love...   
_  
The End  
  
A/N: Well that's it. The end. Look out for the sequal, due out sometime within the next couple weeks. Hope you enjoyed it! Still looking for entries for "Ashes to Ashes" (see last chapter) love ya'll!   
  
Panda


End file.
